Les Yeux de l'Amour
by Mixetremix
Summary: Le soir de nouvel an Edward et Bella vont se voir pour la première fois! Aller voir je suis nulle en résumé... Du lemon est prévu pour la suite
1. Prologue

_Je me lance dans une fic, c'est ma première et j'espère que ça vous plaira… Alors tous vos commentaires bon ou mauvais sont les bienvenus, car c'est comme ça qu'on progresse!_

_Tous les personnage appartiennent à SM, seules les nouvelles idées sont de moi._

**Prologue**

Voilà une année se termine et je suis bien contente de passer le cap de la nouvelle année en compagnie de mon père. Nous sommes allés à une fête à Forks et il est bientôt l'heure de faire le décompte.

Juste avant celui-ci je remarque dans le coin de la salle de magnifique yeux qui me toisent, mais à qui sont-ils?...


	2. A qui sont ces yeux?

**A qui sont ces yeux ?**

Ces yeux ne me lâchent pas et je commence à me sentir gênée.

Mais le décompte débute enfin et je peux me concentrer sur autre chose que ce regard.

3…2…1…BONNE ANNEE ! Papa

J'enlace mon père rapidement et lui adresse mes bons vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui j'espère sera mieux que la précédente… En effet l'année écoulée a été forte en émotion ; j'ai du faire face à une très mauvaise nouvelle, mon meilleurs amis d'enfance à été victime d'une très grave maladie et il est décédé peu avant le mois de novembre. Mon dieu Jacob va me manquer…

- Bella, je te souhaite plein de bonheur et surtout la santé pour cette nouvelle année, je suis content que tu passe la soirée avec moi !

- Merci papa, pleins de bonnes choses pour toi aussi. Je vais aller voir mes copines de classe. A toute à l'heure.

Je me dirige donc d'abord vers Angela, fidèle amie qui est toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle, mais qui ne demande pas à connaître les derniers ragots du coin…Malheureusement elle est accompagnée de Jessica et avec elle j'ai un peu plus de peine… C'est une vrai concierge, elle connaît tout sur tout le monde, en plus elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue !

Bon je me lance…

- Salut Angie, Bonne Année !

- Merci Bella à toi aussi. Alors tu t'amuse ? Moi je trouve la soirée un peu fade…

- Ben disons que ça va, je m'attendais pas à plus en restant à Forks !

- Jessica Bonne Année à toi aussi

- Merci, à toi aussi _me répondit Jessica avec un sourire un peu forcé_. Bon je vais aller voir Mike.

- Ok à plus ! _répondîmes Angela et moi en même temps_

Tout à coup je me sens à nouveau dévisagée, je relève la tête et vois à nouveau ces magnifiques prunelles vertes émeraudes posée sur moi, je décide donc d'en parler à Angela.

Regardes discrètement derrière toi, y a quelqu'un qui arrête pas de me regarder et je dois dire que ça commence à devenir gênant…

Attends je vais faire semblant de chercher quelqu'un et comme ça je vais pouvoir regarder sans attirer l'attention…

Angela se retourna avec délicatesse feintant de chercher un ami et elle pu voir enfin celui qui me perturbai. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau en face de moi elle arborai un immense sourire…

- Mais dis moi il est loin d'être moche !

- Arrêtes, je ne le connais même pas.

- Ben il est temps de faire connaissance, tu ne crois pas ?!

- Oh non tu me connais, je vais même pas arriver à aligner 2 mots tellement je suis timide… Il va me prendre pour une folle. Je commençais à rougir et j'avais terriblement chaud.

- Stop Bella tu dois te prendre en main et arrêter de te sous-estimer.

- Mais quoi regarde-moi… Je suis si banale, je ne peux intéresser personne, surtout pas un si bel homme…

- Bella ça suffit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te rabaisser de la sorte, tu es pleine de qualités, mais ça je crois que tu es la seule à ne pas te rendre compte ! Pleins de garçons te regardent, mais y a que toi qui ne les vois pas… Enfin prends ton courage à deux mains et allons rencontrer ce charmant jeune homme.

- Bon ok je veux bien essayer, mais je te promets rien !

Sur ce nous nous dirigions vers ces magnifiques yeux vert, qui me fixaient toujours. Tout à coup je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'une splendide blonde qui elle discutait avec une petit brune, elle aussi magnifique. Bon dieu je ferai jamais le poids face à ces deux beautés…

Je ne voulais plus y aller, mais Angela en avait décidé autrement elle resserra sa main sur la mienne et me traina derrière elle contre mon grès. Je ne pu que me résigner à la suivre !

Nous arrivions beaucoup trop vite à mon goût près du groupe de jeunes que ni Angela ni moi ne connaissions et elle pris la parole :

- Salut je m'appelle Angela et voici Bella !

Il était encore plus beau que ce que je m'étais imaginée de loin et je sentis immédiatement mes joues se rosir de gêne. Si j'avais pu, je me serrai enfuie en courant tellement je ne me sentais pas à ma place face à cet homme et ces deux femmes. Mais Angie me rappela à l'ordre par une simple pression de sa main sur la mienne.

- Sa….sal….salut ! _C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire…_

*****************************************************************************

Voilà ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

A bientôt


	3. Rencontre

_Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte et favoris, ça fais vachement plaisir._

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos critiques, ce n'est que grâce à ça que je peux m'améliorer !_

_Voilà la suite…_

_Attention du lemon dans celui-là. Et je ne mentionne pas de protection, mais n'oubliez pas. Sortez couvert !_

**Rencontre**

- « Sa….sal….salut ! » _C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire…_

Il me regardait toujours aussi intensément et à ce moment là mes joues devaient être cramoisies… Et enfin il ouvra la bouche et de son merveilleux ténor il nous salua.

-« Hello moi c'est Edward et voici Rosalie et Alice »._Tout en les désignant de la tête_

Je pu enfin détourner mon regard de cet adonis, Rosalie me salua avec un petit sourire que je m'empressai de lui rendre. Quand à Alice elle avait l'air bien plus joyeuse de se faire de nouvelles connaissances. Elle sautait littéralement de joie et elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

J'étais toujours très gênée mais l'atmosphère commençait à s'alléger, ce qui me permit de me détendre. Je remarquais qu'Angela s'était lancée dans une grande discussion avec Edward et Rosalie.

Je commençais alors à poser des questions à Alice, quand tout à coup 2 jeunes hommes nous interrompirent.

-« Hey Alice alors tu nous présente pas » ! _Lança le grand brun._

-« Emmett mais quelle impatience… Voici Bella et Angela ».

-« Bella, Angela, voici Emmett et J…. »

Emmett ne laissa pas le temps à Alice de terminer sa phrase et nous salua avec un énorme sourire et se dirigea vers Rosalie et plaquait immédiatement ses lèvres sur son coup, qui ne laissa aucun doute sur leur relation.

-« Bon ! » _Repris Alice_. « Voici Jasper »

Ce dernier avait l'air de quelqu'un de plus réservé, mais il nous salua avec chaleur.

-« Jasper est mon copain et c'est le frère de Rosalie »

Beaucoup d'informations se bousculaient dans ma tête… Rosalie-Emmett… Alice-Jasper… Et Edward, était-il seul ?! Mais non impossible, il était bien trop beau pour ne pas partager la vie de quelqu'un…

Il fallait que j'arrête de rêver à quelque chose d'impossible ! En plus je ne le connais même pas, alors pourquoi fantasmer ? Je secouai la tête histoire de remettre mes idées en place lorsqu'Alice m'interpella :

-« Ouou Bella, t'es avec nous ?! »

-« Ou..oui »

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Jasper et moi on va au bar ! »

-« Ben volontiers un coca. »

Alice pris la main de Jasper et tous les 2 prirent la direction du bar.

Je me rapprochai d'Angie qui était toujours en grande discussion avec Edward et Rosalie. J'écoutai attentivement de quoi ils parlaient et j'appris qu'Edward, Alice et Emmett étaient frère et sœur. Ils ont tos débarqués d'Angleterre peu avant Noël et ils vont tous recommencer les cours dès la rentrée la semaine prochaine.

Bon dieu je vais avoir l'occasion de revoir ce dieu vivant… Mais faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, je ne peux pas l'intéresser…

La petite brune ne tarda pas à revenir avec nos boissons et nous trinquâmes à la nouvelle année. Nous avons continué de parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de dériver vers Edward, son regard était tellement doux et il m'invitait à rêver.

Rêver de ce que ça aurait été de me retrouver dans ses bras lové contre son torse….

Il faut absolument que je me sorte ces idées de ma tête sinon je vais finir folle !

Soudain mon père fit irruption dans notre groupe :

-« Bella je vais rentrer à la maison, veux-tu rester encore un moment ? »

-« Euhh ben papa je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à pied ! »

-« Mais t'inquiète pas on va te ramener ». _Me promis Alice_

-« Ok » répondis-je avec un petit sourire et en baissant les yeux

-« Bon alors à plus tard Bella fais attention à toi »

Charlie enfin partit, la discussion pu reprendre, et cette fois Edward s'adressa à moi, il me demanda dans quelle classe j'étais et surtout comment était le lycée. J'essayais le lui raconter au mieux la vie au sein de l'école, mais lui dis que ce sera plus simple pour lui de le voir dès la semaine prochaine.

Vers 3 heures du matin je senti gentiment la fatigue et je demandai à Alice de me raccompagner chez moi. Celle-ci opina et nous partîmes rapidement de la salle après que j'ai eu salué les personnes de notre groupe. Une fois dans la voiture sentiment de vide m'assailli mais je ne savais pas pourquoi...

Lors du trajet de retour Alice et moi avons peu parlé, mais on s'est rapidement donné rendez-vous pour faire les boutiques avant la rentrée. Ce n'était pas mon activité favorite, mais je me réjouissais de passer la journée avec elle.

Je descendis de la voiture après l'avoir chaleureusement remerciée de m'avoir raccompagnée et lui dis à dans 3 jours…

Elle s'en alla lorsque j'eu rejoins la porte d'entrée, je m'empressai de lui faire un signe de la main.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je gravi les escaliers discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Charlie, je filai sous la douche et ensuite au lit. J'étais très fatiguée, mais je ne pu me retenir de penser à Edward, son regard et ce sourire… Je fini par m'endormir et entra dans un sommeil rempli de rêve :

_Edward se tenait en face de moi le sourire au lèvres, il me disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi !_

_Mon dieu quelle déclaration !_

_-Je t'aime tant Edwa__rd tu es toute ma vie maintenant, jamais je ne te quitterai._

_-Oh ma chérie, j'ai envie de toi…_

_A la suite de ces mots, Edward commença à me caresser le visage et la gorge de ses lèvres si tendres. Sa main droite me pris le cou et la gauche descendis doucement dans le creux de mes reins. Mon dieu que j'aimai ses caresses. Elles me donnaient des frissons. _

_Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux pour finalement se retrouver sur son torse si parfait._

_Lui glissa sa main sous mon tee-shirt pour me caresser le ventre puis se dirigea vers ma poitrine qui n'attendait que ses mains !_

_Je n'avais qu'une envie lui ! J'intensifiais mes caresses et défis sa ceinture en un tour de main, son jeans fus rapidement ouvert et j'aperçu sa verge gonflée sous son boxer. Mon excitation atteint son paroxysme et je sentais mon entrejambe s'humidifier._

_-Edward, touche-moi, aimes-moi !_

_-Oui chérie…_

_Je fini de me déshabiller et je m'installai sur le lit, Edward m'y rejoint et continua ses caresses avant de descendre ses lèvres vers mon bas-ventre, il y prit mon bouton rose dans sa bouche avant de jouer avec sa langue, je poussai des petits cris tellement cette sensation était intense._

_J'étais à la limite d'exploser lorsqu'il inséra 2 doigts en moi._

_-Mon amour prends-moi, j'en peux plus…_

_Il se redressa lentement sur moi, tout en me couvrant de baisers, lorsque je senti le bout de son sexe proche du mien, je ne pu retenir un halètement, et mes reins se cambraient pour lui donner un meilleure accès. Il me pénétra avec douceur et gémis de bonheur._

_Le rythme s'accéléra gentiment, jusqu'à que nous soyons au bord de l'orgasme, il me pénétra avec force et je criai son nom lorsque qu'une décharge électrique parcourrai mon corps. Lui jouis peut après et se déversa en moi…_

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut et transpirante, mon dieu que se rêve avait l'air vrai…

***********************************************

Reviews?!

Bien, nul?


	4. Amitié

_**Merci à toutes de vos encouragements et je vais tâcher de ne pas vous décevoir.**_

_**Une suite un peu plus tranquille.**_

**####################**

**Amitié**

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut et transpirante, mon dieu que se rêve avait l'air vrai…

Bon dieu j'avais senti les sensations de mon corps comme si je vivais réellement mon rêve ! Je crois que je devenais accro à Edward, mais comment est-ce possible alors que je ne le connaissais même pas depuis 1 jour ?! Etait-ce ça le coup de foudre ?!

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Aujourd'hui était une journée tranquille et je pouvais profiter de rêvasser seule à la maison car Charlie était parti pêcher avec Billy son vieux pote.

J'en profiterai pour lire et regarder la télé, d'ailleurs y avais pas grand-chose au programme aujourd'hui, bon au pire un dvd ferait l'affaire.

La soirée s'approchant gentiment il fallait que je songe à préparer le souper et comme d'habitude, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire…

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion j'optais pour des lasagnes, je préparais tous les ingrédients et j'enfournais le tout, plus que 40 minutes de cuisson et tour serait joué !

Charlie rentra 5 minutes avant de passer à table.

-Menhhh ça sent bon !

-Merci papa, j'ai préparé des lasagnes, ça te va ?

-Oui Bella j'adore ça ! _Me dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres_

-Alors à table !

Nous mangions dans le plus grand silence, Charlie n'était pas très loquace… Comme moi d'ailleurs !

Une fois le repas terminé, je débarrassais la table et rangeais la cuisine, comme à mon habitude. Après les tâches ménagères terminées je rejoignis le salon, où Charlie cherchait désespérément quelque chose à regarder à la télé.

Je restais un moment avec lui mon livre à la main, histoire de l'accompagner un peu avant d'aller rejoindre ma chambre.

Je n'avais pas encore bien récupérer de la soirée du nouvel an !

Je faisais un détour par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude, me lavais les cheveux avec mon habituel champoing à la fraise que j'aimais tant, me brossais soigneusement mes dents et je filais dans ma chambre.

Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, car demain une rude journée m'attendait. Cette nuit fut calme !

**********

Un doux rayon de soleil me sortit de mes songes.

Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de faire un peu de ménage, vu que demain serait consacré au shopping avec Alice !

Je mis rapidement un lessive en route et je changeais les lits, je passais l'aspirateur, la poussière. _Ce que je détestais le plus…_Et je fini pas récurer les sols

Une fois tout le linge étendu je me pris une pause bien méritée.

Je constatais que la journée était déjà bien avancée !

Après avoir grignoté un petit quelque chose et bu une bouteille d'eau, je passais rapidement sous la douche pour enlever toutes traces de transpiration.

J'allais finir la journée derrière mon ordinateur. J'avais des mails non lu et je devais répondre à un de ma mère.

Tout à coup j'entendis Charlie rentré de son travail, et j'avais complètement oublié le souper… Je descendis rapidement tout en m'excusant.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! _Me dit mon père_. J'avais prévu soirée pizza… Ca te dit ?!

-Oui volontiers papa

Ouf pas besoin de réfléchir sur le contenu du souper !

On choisi rapidement la pizza désirée et nous passions commande, dans 45 minutes nous passerions à table !

Enfin pas à table directement, vu que les soirées pizza se font derrière la télé chez nous.

A la fin du film je débarrassais les restes de notre souper et je montais me coucher, j'avais hâte d'être à demain et de passer la journée avec Alice.

On avait convenu un peu plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle passerait me chercher à 8 heures et nous irions à Seattle.

Je m'endormis rapidement et me laissais bercer par de doux rêves.

**********

Mon réveil sonna à 7 heures, ce fût dur de sortir de la couette !

Je fis un rapide saut pas la salle de bains pour me laver, me coiffer et me maquiller légèrement. Par contre le choix de vêtements fût bien plus difficile…

Après avoir tergiversé pendant 10 minutes, j'optais pour un débardeur avec un pull ainsi qu'un jeans confortable.

Au moins avec cet habillement ça serait plus facile pour les essayages !

En descendant à la cuisine, je remarquai que j'avais encore quelques minutes, je me servis un verre de lait et je mangeais une barre de céréales.

A 8 heures tapante Alice était là, je lui proposais quelque chose à boire, mais elle refusa, car on avait pas mal de route à faire. 5 minutes plus tard nous étions en route pour Seattle. Le voyage passait assez vite, nous nous posions des questions sur nos vies et en apprîmes un peu plus sur l'une et l'autre.

Je lui parlais de ma famille et elle de la sienne, bon moi le tour fût vite fait car ma famille est bien petite comparé à la sienne. Son père, Carlisle, est docteur et il travaille à l'hôpital de Forks, sa mère, Esmé, est décoratrice d'intérieur, mais compte tenu de leur récente arrivée elle doit encore se faire connaître.

-Alors Alice tu compte faire la fac après le lycée ?

-Ben je pense oui, mais je sais pas encore où aller, et toi ?

-Moi aussi j'aimerai bien, mais j'ai le même problème que toi. Quel endroit choisir !!!

-Enfin on verra bien le moment venu… On a encore 1 année avant de faire notre choix !

Tout à coup Alice s'exclama :

-Regarde Bella nous arrivons enfin… Bon j'ai fais un petit repérage sur internet hier, comme ça je sais déjà où on doit aller.

-Cool Alice, tu es géniale !

Je sens que la journée va être longue, mais j'avais besoin de m'acheter des vêtements et je pense que l'aide d'Alice ne va pas être de trop !

Cette sortie me réjouissait car j'avais l'impression que j'allais en plus me faire une grande amie. Nous commencions par un magasin de chaussures, mais je n'y trouvais rien, tant pis ça n'est pas ce que je cherchais…

Ensuite nous filions vers une boutique de vêtements, mais les prix étaient assez cher… Malgré tout, je me dégottais une magnifique chemise bleue et un jeans griffé qui était soldé.

Mon amie me donnât des habits a essayer, mais je refusais lui disant que je ne pouvais pas me payer le luxe de m'acheter tout ça… Elle ressortit avec 4 sacs rempli des dernières choses à la mode, apparemment leur famille n'avait pas trop de problème d'argent !

A la suite nous nous dirigeâmes vers une brasserie pour manger quelque chose. Nous avions pris tout notre temps pour manger.

Soudain Alice leva les yeux et regarda derrière moi.

-Mais que fais-tu là ? _Lança-t-elle à l'inconnu derrière moi_

-Ben je suis passé faire deux trois courses _« mon dieu était-ce Edward »_ et j'avais soif alors je me suis arrêter ici pour prendre un verre de thé froid _« je n'osais pas regarder qui se trouvait derrière moi »_

-Ben joins-toi à nous ! Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Bella ?

-Hein quoi ? _Alice m'avait sortie de mes pensées et je n'avais pas compris la question_

-Est-ce que ça ne te gêne pas si Edward se joint à nous ?

-Heu !! Non non pas de soucis !

-Salut Bella. _Me lança Edward avec un magnifique sourire_

-Salut !

Je me perdis rapidement dans ses prunelles, et mon rêve de l'autre nuit refit surface. Bon sang qu'il est beau…

Un coup de genou d'Alice me sortit des mes songes !

Edward nous proposa encore quelque chose à boire, ce que nous accueillîmes avec plaisir. Nous avons un peu parlé de Seattle et de nos achats du matin.

Finissant gentiment nos verres, Edward demanda l'adition et je sortis mon porte feuille pour régler mon repas.

-Il est hors de question que tu paies Bella ! _Me lança Edward_

-Mais enfin mon repas…

-Non c'est moi qui paie

-Mais…

-Il y a pas de mais

Et il tendit un billet au serveur et lui dis de garder la monnaie !

Mon dieu, j'étais terriblement gênée, et le rouge me monta aux joues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tant de galanterie !

Nous sortîmes du restaurant et Edward partit rejoindre sa voiture pour rentrer à Forks, tandis qu'Alice et moi continuions les boutiques. Je remerciais encore Edward et lui dis à bientôt, car nous allions certainement nous recroiser au lycée.

Alice m'emmena cette fois dans un magasin de lingerie, et franchement j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. De plus mes sous-vêtements étaient plutôt du style confortable et sûrement pas affriolant…

Mais je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de la suivre dans les rayons et je me retrouvais avec un tas de dentelle sur les bras.

-Enfin Alice, je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de chose…

-Ben c'est le moment de commencer !

-Hein quoi…

-Ben oui faut un début à tout et en plus tu dois te faire jolie !

-Mais pour qui… Je n'ai personne à rendre dingue !

-Tss-tss, tu crois que j'ai pas vu les regards que tu lançais à mon frère ?

-Mais enfin Alice pas du tout…

Et là ohhh trahison de mon propre sang, mes joues devenaient cramoisie en un rien de temps !

-Arrêtes, si tu t'en fichais, tu ne rougirai pas !

-Enfin arrêtes, je ne peux pas l'intéresser, je suis si banale…

-Personne n'est banal, on a tous quelque chose en nous. En plus Edward te dévore aussi des yeux. Et crois moi, tu ne lui es pas indifférente.

Oh mon dieu, que vient-elle de dire… Edward pas indifférent à moi, impossible !

-Je te crois pas Alice ! Edward peut avoir les filles qu'il veut, regardes comme il est beau, alors impossible qu'il s'intéresse à moi !

-Ah je savais que tu en pinçais pour lui ! Alors fais-moi confiance et laisse moi t'aider.

-De toute façon je ne peux pas me payer ça. J'ai plus un sou…

-Alors je te les paies et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

Plus un mot ne put sortir de ma bouche et je du m'avouée vaincue.

Un fois la séance shopping terminée nous reprenions la route direction Forks. Sur le chemin Alice me parla un peu d'elle et Jasper et j'appris que Rosalie était la sœur de celui-ci.

Tout à coup, sans trop m'en rendre compte nous étions devant chez moi. Je sortis de la voiture et je pris mes achats, enfin mes cadeaux devrais-je dire dans le coffre. Je saluais Alice et la remerciais de cette journée. On se promit de s'appeler un de ces jours.

Lorsque je fus rentrée, Charlie me questionna sur notre virée et je lui racontais rapidement avant de monter ranger mes nouveaux habits. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit et me réveilla quelques heures plus tard un sourire sur mes lèvres…

_**####################**_

_**Voilà pour l'approche d'Alice**_

_**Laisser moi vos impressions**_

_**A bientôt**_


	5. Mon coeur bat pour lui?

_**Voilà un autre chapitre un peu transitoire et à l'eau de rose… Pardon ! Mais j'adore ces histoires là…**_

_**Je suis une grande rêveuse et une romantique**_

**_Le chapitre est pas trop long, mais jen'était pas trop inspirée par cette partie, ça sera mieux pour la suite_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!_**

_**####################**_

**Mon cœur bat pour lui**

…_me réveilla quelques heures plus tard un sourire sur mes lèvres…_

Je repensais à mon rêve, qui fut consacré à Edward, j'ai rêvé d'un pique-nique romantique au bord d'une plage. J'étais dans les bras de cet adonis et nous admirions le coucher de soleil !J'aimerai tellement vivre ces moments avec lui. Mais lui aimerait-il les passer avec moi ?

Il fallait que j'aie une sérieuse discussion avec Alice, je sentais que je pouvais me confier à elle, et elle saurait m'aider, mais j'allais pas totalement me dévoiler !

La voix de Charlie me ramena sur terre:

-Bella, tu as faim?

-Oui papa un peu! J'arrive de suite pour préparer le souper.

Il était 20 heures, il fallait que je prépare quelque chose de vite fait... Des pâtes carbonnara feraient l'affaire.

Je descendis rapidement à la cuisine et commençais le repas.

A 21 heures le souper mangé dans un silence un peu pesant et la cuisine rangée je rejoignis ma chambre.

Je contemplais mes nouveaux sous-vêtements et je rougissais rien qu'à l'idée de les porter. Alice voulais ma mort… Je les rangeais délicatement dans mon armoire et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, une douche me ferais le plus grand bien après cette dure journée.

Je sombrais gentiment dans un sommeil réparateur, mes rêves ne tardèrent pas de rejoindre Edward, mon dieu qu'il était beau, je crois que je me lasserai jamais de le regarder. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**********

Deux jours avant la reprise des cours, je téléphonais à Alice pour avoir des ses nouvelles, et on décidait de ce voir un moment dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Je passais un moment sur internet pour occuper un peu ma journée avant sa venue, mais le temps passa lentement très lentement.

Enfin la sonnette de la maison résonna et je sus que mon interminable attente était enfin finie.

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre le rez pour ouvrir à Alice. Celle-ci me sauta presque au coup, ce qui me décrocha un immense sourire.

-Bella ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

-Moi aussi Alice, tu m'as manqué

Nous nous dirigions à la cuisine où je proposais à mon amie quelque chose à boire. Nous discutions un peu de la reprise et des nos futurs cours.

Mais le sujet que je voulais aborder avec elle ne voulait pas passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

Comment allais-je lui parler d'Edward sans trop me dévoiler ?!

Aller je me lance…

-Dis Alice, j'aimerai te parler d'Edward !

-Ah !

-Wouai… heu…parles moi un peu de lui.

-Enfin le sujet est vaste… Mais dis-moi Bella que veux-tu savoir ?

-Heu…oui non…enfin…

Et là le rouge monta à mes joues et Alice devinât facilement mon mal-être…

-Ahh l'autre jour, j'avais vu juste alors ?!

-Oui je l'apprécie beaucoup malgré que je ne le connaisse que depuis très peu de temps, mais en même temps beaucoup de chose m'attirent chez lui !

-Moi je crois que tu es victime d'un coup de foudre ma belle !

-Tu crois ?!

Alice m'avait cernée en très peu de temps, étais-je à ce point là un livre ouvert ? Je devais me ressaisir et ne surtout pas trop laisser transparaître mes sentiments.

-Oui Bella j'en suis certaine…

-S'il te plaît Alice ne dis rien à Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il sache tout de suite mes sentiments, j'aimerai apprendre à le connaître avant toutes choses.

-Okay, je ne vendrai pas la mèche…

-Merci, mais je compte sur toi pour m'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui !

Notre discussion portait en grande partie sur son frère, elle m'en apprit un peu plus sur ces loisirs, sa passion pour le piano ainsi que pour le baseball. Sur ce point là il s'entendrait bien avec Charlie !

Et surtout mon amie m'appris qu'il n'avait pas de copine, ouf soulagée !!!

Il était sortit quelques temps avec une fille, mais ça n'avait pas été sérieux, d'ailleurs Alice ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois ! Et elle ne l'avait pas aimée !

La fin de la journée approchait à grand pas et Alice devait rentrer chez elle, on se reverrait lundi lors de la reprise des cours.

La soirée se passât comme d'habitude et je fini par monter me coucher.

**********

Lundi, nous étions déjà lundi ! Je regardais mon réveil, 7 heures… Je devais me lever !

Après un passage par la salle de bains, je revenais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et après une dure réflexion je me décidais à mettre un de mes récent achat. Je préparais mon sac et descendis à la cuisine pour un rapide déjeuner.

7 heures 45, il était temps de partir pour le lycée, je pris les clés de ma voiture, une voiture d'occasion un peu pourrie, mais qui allais très bien pour les courts trajets jusqu'à l'école.

Sur le parking, je repairais rapidement Alice, car elle me faisait de grands signes, après avoir garé ma voiture je m'approchais d'elle.

On décidât de rejoindre le secrétariat ensemble et je lui montrais les différents lieux de cours avant le début de ceux-ci.

La matinée passât assez lentement, et nous n'avions pas de cours en communs, ni avec aucun autre membre de la famille d'Alice.

On se retrouvât donc à la cafétéria pour notre pause dîné. Alice m'attendait à l'entrée de celle-ci et nous prîmes notre repas ensemble avec Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett et Edward n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Mon estomac se noua, car je comptais le revoir aujourd'hui et apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison !

Alice remarqua mon malaise et me dit de pas m'inquiéter, elle me remonta le moral et changea de sujet en me parlant de ses premiers cours.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours et on se dirigea en ronchonnant vers la suite de notre journée. Alice et moi avions cours d'anglais alors que Jasper lui partit vers un cours d'éducation physique.

L'anglais était d'habitude intéressant mais aujourd'hui c'était lassant, alors avec Alice on conversait un peu discrètement. A la fin de la période, Alice se dirigea vers son cours de français, tandis que moi j'avais cours de biologie, 2 heures et ça serait la fin de la journée.

Je rentrais dans la classe en regardant par terre pour éviter de m'étaler comme à mon habitude dans cette classe ! Lorsque je relevais mes yeux, quelle ne fût pas la surprise de voir Edward à ma table…

-Ehh salut ! Alors là je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là… _« Mon dieu je vais jamais réussir à me concentrer pendant 2 heures avec lui si proche de moi »_

-Salut ! Ben moi non plus figures-toi !

-Alors comme ça tu aimes la biologie ? Voilà quelque chose que nous avons en commun !

-Ben…

Nous ne pûmes continuer notre discussion, car notre professeur venait de faire son entrée, et aujourd'hui était un cours théorique, donc aucun moyen de communiquer, ça devra attendre un autre jour !

**###################**

**_Je vous laisse me donner votre avis._**

**_N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton vert!_**

**_A bientôt_**


	6. Première sortie

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews encourageantes, ça donne envie d'écrire!_**

**_Voilà une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira!_**

**####################**

**Première sortie**

_Nous ne pûmes continuer notre discussion, car notre professeur venait de faire son entrée, et aujourd'hui était un cours théorique, donc aucun moyen de communiquer, ça devra attendre un autre jour !_

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, les dîners se passèrent de la même manière avec Alice, Jasper, Angela et Ben, mais toujours pas le reste de la famille de mon amie.

Je me risquais à lui demander où ils passaient la pause de midi.

-Alice où sont tes frères et Rosalie lors de la pause ?

-Et bien…

Et là je commençais à me rougir de peu d'en avoir trop demandé. Je lui coupais la parole pour lui laisser de choix de me répondre ou non.

-T'es pas obligée de me répondre !

-Non, non pas de soucis, Rosalie et Emmett passe le plus de temps ensemble, ils se retrouvent en général dans un coin tranquille, ils ne se déscotche pas ces deux là… Quand à Edward, lui aime bien rester à la salle de music pour composer ses propres mélodies.

-Ah…

C'est tout ce que je pu répondre… Pour les deux tourtereaux je trouvais ça normal, quand à Edward ça m'intriguais, un de ses jours j'irai l'écouter, je voulais le voir jouer.

Je passais le reste de la pause à rêvasser, lorsque la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentis.

Cet après-midi devrait passer assez vite, car j'avais que 2 heures de cours et de la biologie, ma matière préférée… Mon dieu j'avais oublié que j'allais partager mon cours avec Edward…

Finalement je ne sais pas si ça allais être de tout repos !

Je pris une grande inspiration et je filais dans ma classe. Il était déjà là assis à ma table, qu'il était beau. Décidément je ne lui trouvais aucuns défauts, tout sur lui était en harmonie. Lorsque je fût assez près il me fit un superbe sourire et me dit :

-Salut Bella !

Lorsqu'il m'adressait la parole j'avais l'impression de quitter la terre…

-Salut Edward, heureuse de te voir !

J'avais dis ça à voix haute ?! Mon j'ai l'impression d'être une cruche avec une telle réflexion…

-Moi de même. _Et re sourire !_ J'espère qu'on a de la pratique aujourd'hui, histoire de pouvoir discuter un peu !

-Euh… Oui ça sera cool !

De l'air, pitié de l'air ou je vais m'évanouir… Il faut que je me calme et que mon cœur reprenne des battements normaux, sinon je risque l'arrête cardiaque !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai jamais eu de telles réactions face à un garçon… Je suis timide OK mais de là à plus pouvoir respirer, non mais !

Le professeur me tira de mes pensées et nous expliquait le contenu du cours du jour. Et aujourd'hui fût effectivement un cours pratique.

Nous devions étudier les cellules de pomme de terre et ce par groupe de deux. Edward en fût ravit et nous avons pu parler un peu en même temps que nos recherches.

Il nous restait une demi-heure pour finir de transcrire les résultats dans nos cahiers respectifs, quand tout à coup un papier plié en deux se retrouva sur ma page d'écriture. Je le pris discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

Edward me regardait du coin de ses yeux pour voir ma réaction. Un fois le papier déplié je fus surprise par une merveilleuse écriture, ce qui est rare chez un homme ! Je dus relire le mot trois fois, car je n'en croyais pas mes yeux…

_Ca te dit de boire un verre avec moi ce soir ?_

Je me retournais enfin dans sa direction et je me sentis mollir face à son regard, j'hochais de la tête et replongeais rapidement sur mon papier pour ne pas lui monter ma gêne.

Il me chuchota l'heure à laquelle il passerait me chercher.

La fin du cours se passa dans un silence presque mortel et se fût une délivrance que d'entendre la sonnerie de fin des cours. Ouf enfin le week-end !

Edward passa près de moi lorsque je m'étais arrêtée à mon casier et me dit d'un air vainqueur.

-A toute à l'heure !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre mais je vis bien quelques regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. Bon sang que je n'aime pas être le centre des conversations… Je me penchais dans mon casier pour éviter certaines personnes et je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison.

Je me débarrassais rapidement de mes leçons, ce qui me permettra d'avoir un week-end tranquille, je préparais la lessive et le souper de Charlie, il faudrait juste le réchauffer le moment venu. Moi je n'avais pas l'intention de manger, de toute façon rien ne passerait par mon estomac qui est bien trop noué pour que je puisse avaler quoi que ce soit !

Je regardais l'heure et il me semblait que le temps s'était ligué contre moi, car ces satanées aiguilles de montre ne voulaient pas avancer…

Il était 18 heures 30 et Edward devait passer me prendre à 20 heures ! J'allais passer un coup de fils à Alice pour lui demander conseil sur ma tenue.

-Alice, c'est Bella

-Alors ma belle je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle…

-Euh oui, j'y crois pas Alice, mais faut pas que je me fasse trop d'illusions…

-Mais tu verras ça va bien se passer, laisses les choses se faire naturellement.

-On verra bien, en attendant je ne sais pas trop quoi me mettre ! Tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Oui, oui, oui, tu veux que je vienne ?

-Oh tu serais super, mais je veux ne pas t'importuner avec ça !

-Okay bouges pas j'arrive…

-Alice je…..

-Tut tut tut….

Je n'eus rien le temps de répondre qu'Alice avait déjà raccroché, je décidais de l'attendre au salon.

10 minutes après notre appelle mon amie était à la porte de ma maison, les bras chargé de sacs.

-Mais Alice enfin, que fais-tu avec tout ça ?

-Je vais te montrer, allons dans ta chambre !

Une fois dans mon antre, je regardais ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs, mon dieu pleins d'habits et d'accessoires.

-Mais voyons je ne vais pas porter tes habits !

-Bien sûre que si, je suis sûre qu'on va te trouver la tenue parfaite.

Cette fille va incontestablement devenir ma meilleures amie, je crois que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle, même si j'en suis qu'elle en fera toujours trop !

Alice étala plusieurs tenues sur mon lit et il allait falloir faire un choix, finalement nous tombions d'accord pour une robe avec de petites manches et qui tombais jusque sous mes genoux. Elle était de couleur parme avec des paillettes discrètes sur la poitrine. Juste assez habillée mais trop ringarde pour ce genre de sortie.

Elle m'aida également pour ma coiffure, elle me fit un chignon lâche et quelques mèches tombaient sur mes épaules. Une légère touche de maquillage et le tour était joué.

Il était maintenant 19 heures 40 et Alice retourna chez elle, elle se ferait une soirée dvd avec Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

Charlie n'étant toujours pas rentré, je lui écrivis rapidement un mot pour le prévenir de ma sortie, je savais qu'il serait content de me voir m'amuser.

19 heures 45, la tension commence à monter, Edward n'allais pas tarder… Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir pour être sûre que tout était parfais. Je remettais une mèche en place lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

Après une grande inspiration pour me détendre je me dirigeais vers la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris je dus me retenir pour ne pas lâcher un « wouaa ». Edward était superbe et pourtant très simplement habillé. Il portait un jeans foncé avec une chemise grise légèrement entrouverte sur son torse parfais.

Et une magnifique veste en laine.

-Entre une minute, que je finisse de me préparer.

-Tu es délicieuse dans cette robe !

-Mer…merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau

Je parvenais avec peine à articuler la fin de ma phrase et je sentis immédiatement la chaleur sur mes joues.

-Je mets mon manteau et on peut y aller !

-Okay !

Une fois prête, et la maison fermée à clef, on se dirigea vers sa voiture. Et avec la plus grande galanterie il m'ouvrit la portière, lorsque je fus installée, il ferma celle-ci et me rejoignis à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Nous partîmes sur la route en silence.

**####################**

**_Alors ça vous avez aimé?_**


	7. Déclarations

**_Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos message encouragent, c'est très agréable!_**

**_Vous trouverez ce chapitre peut-être un peu gnan-gnan, mais je veux pas aller trop vite dans leur relation, c'est pourquoi je vous ai mis un petit lemon à la fin!_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Déclarations**

_Nous partîmes sur la route en silence._

Au bout de quelques minutes je décidai de lui adresser la parole.

-Alors où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Menhh… Tu veux savoir ?!

-Ben si je te pose la question, oui !

Je détournai les yeux de lui, gênée.

-Nous allons dans un petit bar sympa de Port Angeles. J'aurai voulu aller à Seattle mais ça faisait un peu loin pour juste une soirée !

-Okay !

Le silence retombait dans l'habitacle de sa voiture et c'en était presque gênant… Mon dieu il va falloir que je me décoince si je ne veux pas rater notre première sortie. Heureusement que le trajet n'était pas trop long et nous arrivâmes au parking assez vite. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir du pare-soleil pour m'assurer que mon maquillage était parfais, mais au moment de vouloir ouvrir la portière Edward s'en chargea et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, ce qui me gêna une nouvelle fois. Bon une grande inspiration et je devrai pouvoir surmonter mon angoisse.

Il est parfais cet homme…

Nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers l'entrée du bar, qui était gardé par deux gros bras à l'entrée. En fait ça ressemblais plus à une boîte de nuit de riche… Nous ne pourrions jamais y pénétrer ! C'était sous-estimer Edward… Celui-ci tendit un billet à un des deux videurs qui s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer.

Une fois devant le vestiaire, Edward m'ôta délicatement mon manteau et le remis à l'employé qui se chargea de mettre nos habits sur des cintres. Et là Edward fit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas du tout, il mit sa main dans le creux de mes reins, pour me diriger vers une table. Je sentis immédiatement des papillons dans mon estomac, je dois l'avouer, je suis dingue de ce mec, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec lui !

Il avait pris soins de réserver une table et du champagne nous attendait sur celle-ci. Nous étions un peu à l'écart, ce qui nous permettait de parler tranquillement sans avoir trop de regard sur nous. Le serveur vint nous apporter des amuses-bouches et nous servit le breuvage doré et pétillant dans nos deux flûtes. Edward leva son verre et prit la parole :

-A nous ! Et notre première sortie !

-…A…nous !

Je n'arrivais pas à articuler… Ni croire ce qu'il venait de dire…

Après avoir fait « chin », nous bûmes une gorgée, ce qui me permit de reprendre mes esprits.

-Edward, tu as fais préparer tous ça pour moi ?

-Ben oui.

-Oh merci ça me touche beaucoup, mais…

-Mais quoi Bella ?! Ne soit pas gênée, je le fais avec plaisir. En tout cas je ne le ferai pas si je n'appréciai pas ta compagnie !

Et voilà c'est repartit, mes joues sont en feu… Heureusement que la lumière et tamisée, au moins ça ne se verrait pas trop. Donc Edward m'appréciait ?! Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Lui avouer mes sentiments ? Non c'était trop vite pour le lui dire…

Bon sang, aller je vais me venger sur un amuse-bouche, au moins ça me calerai un peu l'estomac… Mais avant je devais lui dire quelque chose.

-Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup et je suis contente de partager la soirée avec toi !

-Super, alors tu m'accorderas bien cette danse ?

-Heu je ne sais pas trop, je suis plutôt une catastrophe sur une piste de danse…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serai là au cas où…

Je me levais et je le suivi tranquillement au centre de la piste de danse, c'était un slow et je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter face à lui. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, car il me prit délicatement par la taille et de son autre main il prit la mienne qu'il plaçât sur son cœur. Mon dieu quel romantisme…

Nous étions si proches, que je sentais son souffle sur mes épaules dénudées. Au bout d'un petit moment il approcha ses lèvres de mes oreilles et me dit :

-Tu sens très bon, ton parfum est très enivrant…

Je senti mes jambes se ramollir après cette révélations, mais il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille ce qui m'empêcha de m'écrouler au milieu de tout le monde ! Je devais le voir, je tournais rapidement la tête pour l'avoir face à moi, mais dans mon geste nos lèvres se frôlèrent, ce qui me surpris d'avantage. Il fallait que je me reprenne…

Je m'écartais alors vivement de lui et je me dirigeais rapidement à notre table. Lui resta planté quelques secondes sur la piste, mais il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

-Bella excuses-moi, je…

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette danse…

-Mais enfin Bella, tu es si envoûtante, si…

-Non Edward arrêtes !

-Bella laisses-moi finir s'il te plaît… Lorsque je t'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai n'ai pas pu décrocher mes yeux de toi. J'ai été totalement épris de toi des les premières minutes, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Et à chaque fois que je suis près de toi mon cœur bat plus fort, Je ne peux pas aller contre cette force et j'ai besoin de toi ! Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je te laisserai tranquille et je ne t'importunerai plus !

Je crois qu'on appelle ça un coup de foudre…

-Oh Edward, je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Mes sentiments sont tellement forts pour toi, mais je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en allant trop vite. Mais saches qu'après ce que tu viens de dire, il n'est plus question de me laisser tranquille…

Je veux juste qu'on prenne notre temps ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Edward Cullen !

-Je… oh Bella je suis tellement heureux… Et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra !

Sur ces phrases je me jetais dans ses bras, il répondit à mon étreinte et celle-ci dura plusieurs minutes.

Après ces déclarations, nous nous parlâmes un peu de nos vies et de nos loisirs. Il me parla des ses compostions et je lui demandais si un jour je pourrais l'écouter. Et bien sûre il accepta sans hésiter.

Après avoir fini ma deuxième coupe de champagne je me sentais beaucoup plus légère et nous décidâmes de reprendre la route de la piste de danse, il me prit dans ses bras de la même manière que toute à l'heure. Et cette fois je me laissais complètement aller. Au bout d'un petit moment il lâcha ma main et glissa la sienne dans mon coup, il resserra son éteinte et approcha ses lèvres des miennes, je répondis à son baiser, mais je dû lutter de toutes mes force pour ne pas me jeter sur lui !

Ses lèvres étaient si douces et après avoir repris notre souffle, il décida d'approfondir celui-ci, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour ouvrir l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues dansaient en rythme et je me sentais comme au paradis, mon paradis !

A la fin de notre deuxième danse, à ma demande nous rejoignîmes notre table, car si je continuais nos baisers enflammés, je crois bien que je me serrai consumée sur place. Il fallait que je me calme ! Je commandais un coca, histoire de me désaltérer un peu.

La soirée touchait gentiment à sa fin et quand j'eus fini ma boisson, Edward me ramena à sa voiture. Le retour ce fit de nouveau sans bruit, mais à la différence de l'aller, il me tenait la main. Cette vision me fit de nouveau sentir les papillons dans mon estomac et j'étais bien. J'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête…

Lorsque nous fûmes devant chez moi, Edward m'attrapa le menton et m'attira à lui, il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et me souhaita une très bonne nuit. Demain il m'appellera et on décidera si oui ou non on se ferait une ballade dimanche !

Il démarra en trombe après je sois rentrée, non sans m'avoir adressé un signe de la main. Charlie était déjà couché et j'allais faire de même.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bains, je me glissais dans mes draps et je me remémorai cette soirée, mais le marchand de sable passa rapidement.

Mes rêves furent assez calmes, lorsque tout à coup Edward se trouva dans ceux-ci.

_Nous étions dans le bar en train de danser et de nous embrasser passionnément lorsque tout à coup il m'attira dans un coin très tranquille à l'abri des regards._

_Il me prit par la taille et moi j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et je pu sentir son désir à travers son pantalon, il m'appuya contre le mur et je cambrai bien mes reins pour le sentir contre moi. Edward ne lâchait pas mes lèvres, une de ses mains me soutenait par les fesses ce qui augmenta mon désir et de l'autre il caressait mes seins._

_J'avais envie de lui de le sentir en moi là tout de suite, je lui arrachais sa chemise, sans me préoccuper des boutons et je défis son pantalon tant bien que mal, car les boutons se trouvaient contre mon intimité._

_Mon Adonis avait libéré mes lèvres, mais il s'attaquait à mon menton et mon coup, de ses mains il avait remonté ma robe jusqu'à la taille et me caressait des fesses jusqu'à mes genoux. Je lui murmurais de me faire l'amour immédiatement, que je ne tiendrais pas une minutes de plus ! Il abaissa alors son boxer et de sa virilité enfin libre, il se frotta contre moi ! _

_-Edward je t'en prie_

_-Oui ma douce._

_-Prends-moi, maintenant…_

_Il écarta enfin mon string, il pu sentir tout mon désir ce qui le fit sourire ! Il me caressa d'abord, avant de rentrer un doigt en moi ce qui me fit gémir… Il amena ensuite son doigt sur ses lèvres et le dégusta avec passion. Ce geste me fit trembler d'amour et je n'attendais plus que lui en moi._

_Il s'exécuta enfin avec douceur et mon corps se moulait parfaitement au sien. Il accentua ses va et viens et je sentis mon orgasme monter en moi. Je gémissais et j'allais atteindre mon paroxysme…_

Lorsqu'un grand boum me tira de mon rêve…

J'entendis un ''merde'' sortir de la bouche de Charlie… Il venait de se prendre la porte de la salle de bain…

Pourquoi lorsque l'on a des si beaux rêves, on est toujours réveillé au mauvais moment ?!?

Je décidais de me lever et d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner de Charlie…

Je décidais de faire les courses ce matin, je m'habillais rapidement de manière décontractée et partit pour le super marché. Un fois le réfrigérateur rempli, je m'octroyais une petite pause télé, lorsque le téléphone me sortit de mes songes.

C'était Edward et il me proposa une petite ballade dans les bois demain après-midi.

Il avait quelque chose à me montrer !

* * *

**_Alors tomates ou fleurs?_**

**_Mettez pleins de reviews, vous savez que j'adore ça..._**

**_A bientôt_**


	8. Ballade en forêt

_**Merci pour vos gentils messages, ils sont très appréciés. Je crois que j'ai répondu à tous le monde.**_

_**Pour les reviews anonyme je vous remercie ici, donc merci à Aline, mag et Noemie.**_

_**Petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui et normalement dans le prochain, ce que vous attendez toute, un rapprochement entre Edward et Bella!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Ballade en forêt**

_Je décidais de faire les courses ce matin, je m'habillais rapidement de manière décontractée et partit pour le super marché. Un fois le réfrigérateur rempli, je m'octroyais une petite pause télé, lorsque le téléphone me sortit de mes songes. __C'était Edward et il me proposa une petite ballade dans les bois demain après-midi. __Il avait quelque chose à me montrer !_

Je passais le reste de mon samedi à rêvasser au jour suivant. Je m'imaginais au bras d'Edward et je commençais à trouver le temps long ! Le soir venu je montais rapidement dans ma chambre et je passais le reste de ma soirée sur internet, avant de lire un livre dans mon lit.

Je me réveillais le dimanche matin sans me souvenir m'être endormie… Il était 9h00, j'avais donc le temps de me préparer pour ma ballade avec Edward. Je m'habillais d'un jeans confortable, un tee-shirt et un pull léger en vue de notre sortie. Arrivée à la cuisine je me préparais une tartine et un chocolat chaud. Charlie était déjà partit pour sa partie de pêche dominicale.

Je décidais de lire en attendant mon adonis !

Enfin quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée et je sautais rapidement du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Je découvris un Edward avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres et je fondis presque sur place, mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir ! Fallait-il que je l'embrasse ? Ahh ma timidité… Mon amour ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et c'est lui qui prit l'initiative de m'embrasser. D'un baiser chaste certes, mais rempli de passion.

-Alors Bella tu es prête ?

-Oui je mets mes chaussures, ma veste et on peut y aller !

-On fait un petit bout de route en voiture et le reste à pied, alors prends une veste chaude et de bonnes chaussures !

-Okay !

Après avoir revêtis mes souliers et ma doudoune, nous fûmes sur la route. Environ un quart de voiture plus tard, Edward se gara au bord d'un chemin de forêt.

-Voilà, nous y sommes… J'ai découvert cet endroit 3 jours après notre arrivée à Forks !

-Tu es sûre que nous ne nous sommes pas perdu ?

-Mais non, fais moi confiance et tu verras c'est magnifique et calme, c'est pour ça que je voulais te montrer ce coin !

-Okay, alors en route.

Nous nous mîmes en route direction ce petit coin de paradis selon les mots d'Edward, j'avais de la peine à maintenir le rythme, bon il faut avouer que je ne suis pas une grande sportive ! Voyant que je me faisais gentiment distancer, Edward me prit la main et m'aida à avancer dans ce bois profond et oh combien hostile pour moi… S'il m'abandonne ici je serais sûre de ne jamais retrouver la civilisation ! Moi et mon sens de l'orientation… Je décidais de rompre le silence.

-On en a encore pour longtemps ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on a quitté la voiture !

-Non on va bientôt arriver et ça fait qu'une petite demi-heure qu'on marche… Aller courage, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

-Je lui murmurais un léger okay !

Tout à coup j'entendis le bruit d'une chute d'eau et la lumière semblait mieux percer à travers les arbres de la forêt. Brusquement on se retrouvât au soleil dans une toute petite clairière, au bord de celle-ci se trouvait un petit lac formé en bas de la chute d'eau.

Le spectacle était magnifique, que la nature pouvait être belle…

-Edward, c'est superbe, merci !

-Oui cet endroit est magnifique, mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi !

Je restais bouche bée face à cet aveu… Mon regard se dirigea immédiatement au sol tant j'étais timide ! Mais les doigts de mon amoureux redressèrent rapidement ma tête et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Bella ne soit pas gênée… Ne doute jamais de ta beauté !

-Ed… Edward on ne m'a jamais fait de tels compliments !

-Tu les mérites amplement…

-Arrêtes ou je vais encore plus rougir et je ne vais plus pouvoir coordonner mes mouvements…

Sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un léger baiser. Je me laissais aller à ces nouvelles sensations sûrement due à cet amour naissant. Tout à coup Edward m'attira par le bras vers le lac.

-Viens Bella j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi !

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je vis un peu plus loin, une couverture posée sur un lit de feuilles et un panier de pique-nique posé sur celle-ci.

-J'ai préparé ça ce matin, j'espère que ça te plaît !

-Edward, c'est fantastique, tu es fantastique…

-Aller viens assieds-toi.

Une fois assise sur la couverture, Edward me mit un plaid sur mes jambes pour m'éviter d'avoir froid. Il prit place auprès de moi et commença à sortir les choses du panier. Il y avait à boire et un cake pour nos 4 heures…

-Alors qu'aimerais-tu boire ? J'ai du thé chaud ou des sodas !

-Je prendrais volontiers un thé.

Il me tendit une tasse de thé fumant et une part de gâteau. Celui-ci était délicieux et j'appris que c'était sa mère qui nous l'avait préparé pour l'occasion. Nous mangeâmes notre goûter dans le plus grand silence tout en observant la nature. Lorsque j'eus terminé ma part de gâteau, Edward me dirigea entre ses jambes et j'appuyais mon dos contre son torse, l'épaisseur de nos vestes m'empêchais de sentir sa chaleur, mais j'eus tout de même une sensation de chaud lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de ma taille. J'étais bien et je n'avais pas envie de quitter ses bras. Sans rompre le silence et pour lui montrer comme je me sentais bien, je décidais de lui caresser ses mains, je sentis qu'il frissonnait à ce touché.

Edward était en train de prendre une place énorme dans mon cœur et je comptais bien faire de même dans le sien ! Au bout d'un long moment il rompit le silence.

-Je suis si bien en ta présence que plus rien ne compte pour moi, mais il va falloir y aller si on ne se veut pas se faire prendre par la nuit…

C'est à contre cœur que je me levais et nous commençâmes à ranger les affaires qu'Edward avait amené. Nous reprîmes le chemin de la voiture main dans la main.

Lorsque nous fûmes devant ma maison je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon chéri et pourtant c'était inévitable… Il était bien trop tôt pour Charlie soit au courant de notre relation naissante! Après nous être embrassé une dernière fois, j'ouvris la portière et je me glissais à l'extérieur de sa voiture! Comme l'autre soir, il attendit que je sois rentrée avant de partir.

Charlie n'étant pas encore rentré, je filais sous la douche avant de finir mon bouquin.

Lorsque papa rentra, il avait le souper dans ses mains, je me mis rapidement à la tâche pour accommoder le poisson pour notre souper. Le repas ce fit comme d'habitude en silence. Après avoir fini mes tâches ménagères je montais dans ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit papa à demain.

-Bonne nuit!

Une fois sur mon lit, je me repassais mon week-end dans ma tête et je me réjouissais de la direction que prenais ma vie!

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mon réveille-matin me sortit de mon lit… Dure dure de se lever pour aller en cours! Les cours… Mon dieu je n'avais pas pensé à ça, il allait falloir affronter les sales langues du lycée… On n'en avait pas parlé avec Edward… Et lui voudrait-il mettre notre relation au grand jour? On verra le moment venu…

Je me préparais rapidement avant de descendre prendre mon déjeuné, lorsque tout à coup, j'entendis un klaxon. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour voir d'où cela provenait. Je faillis lâcher ma tasse lorsque je m'aperçu qu'Edward m'attendais appuyé sur la carrosserie de sa voiture… Au moins une chose était certaine, il ne voulait pas cacher notre relation aux autres élèves!

Je fini de m'habiller rapidement avant de rejoindre mon amour près de sa voiture.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce matin

-Ben si je te gêne je peux repartir!

-Non, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, au contraire! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là!

-Okay alors montes, ne soyons pas en retard au lycée

Je m'engouffrais rapidement dans sa voiture, alors qu'il me tenait la portière et nous fîmes le chemin en silence. En arrivant sur le parking de l'école, plusieurs personnes nous dévisagèrent ce qui me mit mal à l'aise et Edward le remarqua tout de suite…

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella?

-Rien, mais je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi! Et en ce moment tout le monde nous regarde…

-Ca va aller tu verras et pis tu n'as qu'à les ignorer!

-Je vais essayer mais pour moi ce n'est pas facile… On va être le centre des commérages ces prochains temps!

-Au moins tu ne seras pas seule à affronter tout ça, je serais là!

-Merci!

Nous sortîmes ensemble de la voiture et lorsque Edward fût à mes côté il me prit par la taille, ce qui raviva les regards sur nous, mais lui n'en avait cure… Moi par contre je regardais mes pieds pour éviter tous ces visages empli d'interrogations. La matinée passa tranquillement, mais j'entendis régulièrement des chuchotis derrière mon dos et j'étais sûre qu'ils parlaient de moi, enfin d'Edward et moi.

A la pause de midi Alice vint rapidement vers moi pour discuter un peu de notre sortie de vendredi soir, je lui racontais brièvement notre soirée et elle fût ravie de la tournure des choses. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, ce qui me changea un peu les idées. Je lui fis également part de mon malaise face aux racontars des autres élèves, mais elle me rassurait et me dit simplement que c'était de la jalousie… Le reste de la journée fut assez calme.

Edward m'attendais à la porte à la fin de mon dernier cours et nous regagnâmes sa voiture ensemble…

* * *

_**Alors pas trop déçues?**_


	9. Ses parents

_**Coucou après une grande inspiration j'ai pondu ce chapitre, je sais ce n'est pas celui que vous attendiez, pas de lemon dans celui-là ! Mais je trouvais qu'il ferait une bonne introduction !**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaira…**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Ses Parents**

_Edward m'attendais à la porte à la fin de mon dernier cours et nous regagnâmes sa voiture ensemble…_

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et une petite routine s'était installée entre nous, nous restâmes cependant discret sur notre relation, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de trop en savoir sur nous. Ils savaient tous que nous étions ensemble, mais au moins nous n'alimentions pas les ragots… Je pouvais en outre me confier à Alice.

Je lui confiais mon envie de passer à l'étape suivante avec Edward, mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre ! Elle me redit de laisser faire naturellement et que tout se passera à merveille. Je décidais de laisser venir et advienne que pourra ! De plus ce samedi j'étais invitée chez les Cullen's pour faire connaissance avec ses parents. Ahhh mon dieu j'espère que ça se passera bien…

***

Vendredi 15h00 ! Enfin les cours sont terminés ! Je me dépêche de sortir pour retrouver mon chéri, mais il n'est pas là à m'attendre, bizarre ! Je sors sur le parking, toujours pas d'Edward... Tout à coup Alice me saute au coup.

-Bella, enfin te voilà !

-Alice, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Où est Edward ?

-Il est occupé ! Je te raccompagne chez toi !

-Occupé ?! M'enfin…

-Oh aller viens, tu comprendras plus tard…

-Mais…

-Aller viens et montes dans la voiture !

Je me résignais et montais dans la voiture d'Alice, elle arriva rapidement devant chez moi et rentrai avec moi dans la cuisine.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste un moment avec toi ?

-Bien sûre que non !

-On fait vite nos leçons ensemble ?

-Okay !

Et c'est en silence que nous nous attaquions à nos devoirs du week-end. A deux s'est toujours plus sympa même si on ne parle pas ! Et au moins cette corvée serait faite et j'aurais la paix tout mon week-end. Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la voiture de Charlie arriver et je constatais que l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Je me levais pour accueillir mon père.

-Salut papa ! Alice et là et on est en train de faire nos devoirs.

-Salut Bell's ! C'est très bien ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je vais derrière la télé un moment.

-Bonjour M. Swan.

-Bonjour Alice, mais je t'en prie appelles-moi Charlie !

Je retournais m'assoir et je replongeais dans mon livre de math, lorsque tout à coup j'ai failli m'étouffer en entendant Alice questionner mon père…

-Monsi… euhh Charlie, est-ce que Bella peut dormir chez moi ce week-end ? Demain soir on organise un souper en famille et Bella est invitée et j'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec elle !

-Euh… Mais vous serez seule ?

-Non toute la famille sera là, ainsi que mes parents !

-Ah ! Ben écoute pas de problèmes pour moi.

Quoi, ai-je bien entendu?! J'allais dormir chez les Cullen's, je dois rêver en plus Charlie est d'accord ! Alice est diabolique et elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, elle est incroyable… Elle revint s'installer à la cuisine et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Alice tu aurais pu me prévenir…

-Non car tu aurais sans doute refusé ! Au moins maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuses…

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu me remercieras plus tard ! Je passe te prendre demain matin à 10 heures, on a une petite séance de shopping qui nous attends avant le souper…

Je scotchée par ses propos et je ne pus piper un mot. Alice ne tarda pas à s'en aller une fois nos devoirs terminés ! Elle salua mon père chaleureusement, me colla une bise et elle s'éclipsa non sans me rappeler l'heure de sa venue le lendemain matin.

Après le souper et une discussion avec Charlie, je montais préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain soir. Je pris un pyjama confortable, un habit pour le dimanche et une trousse de toilette. Je me mis rapidement au lit, il fallait que je sois reposée en vue des magasins qu'Alice allait me faire visiter…

***

A mon réveil le soleil me lécha les pieds, ce qui me réchauffa et me mis de bonne humeur. Je me levais, il était 8 heures et je me préparai rapidement avant de mettre une machine à laver en route ! Il fallait que je prépare encore mes habits pour la soirée, mais la sonnerie de l'entrée ne m'en laissa pas le temps ! Alice trépignait d'impatience sur le seuil de la maison.

-Entre ! Il faut que je prenne mon sac et que je choisisse ce que je vais porter ce soir !

-Prends ton sac, mais pas le temps de choisir…

-Mais enfin, je vais ne pas aller comme ça au souper !

-Pas grave on te trouvera quelque chose à Port Angeles.

-…

Comme d'habitude, impossible de placer un mot… Quand Alice veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. Rapidement nous prîmes la route de la ville balnéaire, arrivées là bas mon amie m'entraina dans une boutique de prêt à porter. Oh non impossible c'est tout simplement au dessus de mes moyens… Alice commença à faire le tri parmi quelque très belles pièces, je dois l'admettre ! Elle me mit tout sur les bras et me poussa dans une cabine d'essayage aussi grande que ma chambre !

-Aller essaye tout ça et on choisira !

-Alice !!! Arrête je peux rien me payer ! C'est trop…

-Tss tss essayes et on verra.

Je commençais les essayages, sachant que de tout façon je n'aurais pas le dernier mot… Tous ces habits étaient magnifiques et le choix serait dur. Et le pire je crois, c'est que je commençais à aimer ça…

- Tout est tellement beau, je ne sais pas quoi choisir !

-C'est vrai, bon ma préférence va pour la robe bleu nuit, mais puisque tout te plaît, on prendra tout !

-Non, non, non je ne suis pas d'accord que tu m'offre tout ça…

-Ecoutes Bella, tu n'as pas le choix… J'ai plus qu'assez pour pouvoir t'offrir ça, alors autant que ça profite à quelqu'un.

Une nouvelle fois je ne savais pas où me mettre face à tant de générosité ! Nous filâmes directement manger une morse avant de continuer nos courses de l'après-midi. Vers 15 heures Alice m'amena dans un salon de beauté où j'ai pu goûter aux joies d'un bon massage avant qu'on s'occupe de ma coiffure et de mon maquillage. J'étais prête pour la soirée, enfin à part mon habillement… Ce à quoi Alice s'empressa de remédier avant notre départ pour sa maison. Elle me prépara des sous-vêtements en dentelle bleu et très osés, la robe bleue ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins assortis. Lorsque je fus prête elle m'amena devant un miroir. Je fus sans voix face à mon reflet, je ne me reconnaissais pas !

-Bella ! Tu es magnifique, Edward ne va pas s'en remettre !

-Arrêtes, tu me gênes…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu es éblouissante. Alors en route si nous ne voulons pas être en retard à la maison.

Pendant le chemin de retour à Forks, je commençais à m'imaginer leur maison, et je me réjouissais de la voir et j'espérais surtout plaire aux parents de mon adonis et mon amie. Un peu en dehors de la ville, Alice s'engagea sur un petit chemin qui serpentait au milieu de la forêt. Lorsque la voiture débouchait dans une grande clairière mes yeux restèrent rivés sur la magnifique et imposante maison qui y siégeait.

-Wouahou, c'est magnifique, elle est magnifique !

-Fermes la bouche Bella, c'est qu'une maison…

-Non mais tu rigole, c'est une merveille !

La maison était de style contemporain avec de grandes baies vitrées, le tout subtilement éclairé. J'avais hâte de voir l'intérieur ! Alice se gara en face de l'imposant garage et j'imaginai les superbes voitures qui devaient s'y trouvés. La voiture d'Edward était un peu plus loin sous un abri. Une fois dehors de la voiture, Alice me prit par le bras pour nous diriger vers l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me débarrassais de mon manteau et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Toute la famille était là et tous se levèrent à notre entrée. Je me mordis la lèvre pour essayer de faire passer ma timidité et j'articulais un timide bonsoir.

Edward me regardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et avec un désir immense au fonds des yeux, je détournais rapidement mon regard de ses yeux flamboyant avant de me liquéfier sur place ! Alice m'attira alors vers ses parents.

-Papa, maman, voici Bella. Bella voici Carlisle et Esmé !

-Salut Bella soit la bienvenue ! _Me dirent ses parents en cœur._

-Merci, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Je saluais Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper d'un signe de la main, alors qu'Edward s'approchait de moi. D'un léger murmure il me glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu es absolument magnifique et désirable !

J'eus de la peine à déglutir et mes joues s'enflammèrent à ces mots. Heureusement Alice demanda à son frère d'aller chercher nos achats dans sa voiture, ce qui me permit de me reprendre. Elle était très prévenante à mon égard. La famille se rassit au salon et j'en fis de même auprès d'Alice, nous entamâmes la discussion sur leur venue aux Etats-Unis.

Lorsqu'Edward fut de retour auprès de nous, Esmé se dirigea dans la cuisine et je proposai mon aide, qu'elle refusa prétextant que j'étais leur invitée, et que les invités ne font rien… Mon amour me proposa en attendant l'heure du repas, une visite de la maison, ce qui m'enthousiasma ! Après m'avoir montré les pièces de la maison, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa pièce ! Là où trônait un magnifique piano à queue.

-Wouah, il est magnifique ! Tu joueras une fois pour moi ?

-Une fois oui !

-Et ta chambre ?! Où est-elle ?

-Ah ça tu verras plus tard, après le repas !

Au moment où j'allais quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les reste de la famille, il m'attrapa par le bras et me mis face à lui. Je plongeais immédiatement dans ses yeux profonds et je me senti défaillir. Il me rattrapa en m'enlaçant délicatement la taille de son bras. Après m'avoir longuement regardée, il plongea ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec tendresse et passion. De son autre main il attrapa mon cou pour approfondir notre baiser. A bout de souffle je cessais notre étreinte à contre cœur.

-Il va falloir y retourner avant qu'Emmett ne vienne nous chercher… Sinon on ne va pas être tranquille de la soirée !

- Alors allons-y !

Je lui caressais la joue du bout de mes doigts et le regardais d'un air taquin ! Lorsque nous arrivâmes au salon, Esmé nous demandait de nous rendre à la salle à manger. Elle nous avait préparé un délicieux repas. L'ambiance était très conviviale et Emmett nous gratifiais de quelques pitreries… J'essayais en vain de donner un coup de main mais tout le monde était ligué contre moi pour m'empêcher de bouger de ma chaise. Emmett arrivait avec le dessert, mais à force de faire le béta, il fini par s'encoubler et s'écrouler au sol et sa tête fini dans le gâteau de sa mère. Tout le monde éclata de rire face à la vision qu'Emmett venait de nous offrir, il partit se débarbouiller vexé… Esmé nous proposa de la glace à la place.

A la fin du repas Rosalie et Emmett proposèrent à Carlisle et Esmé un cinéma à Port Angeles. Ceux-ci acceptèrent et ils partirent un peu avant 23h30. Une fois parti, Alice me lança un coup d'œil et Edward s'éclipsa un moment !

Peu avant minuit, mon amie m'annonça qu'elle sortait en boîte avec Jasper. Elle avait un sourire qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux oreilles, mais je ne compris pas de suite… Mon dieu il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi dans la maison !

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'une douce mélodie retentit dans la maison…

* * *

_**N'hésitez à reviewer, c'est mon seul salaire et ça ne vous prends que 2 minutes…**_

_**Je vous fais même des yeux de chien battu !**_


	10. Fin de soirée

**_Voilà ce chapitre tant attendu... J'ai été pas mal inspirée et j'épère avoir été à la hauteur de vos éspérances..._**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir!_**

**_Voilà trève de blabla, bonne lecture et à bientôt_**

**Fin de soirée**

_Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'une douce mélodie retentit dans la maison…_

Mon cœur commença à battre rapidement à l'idée qui venait de traverser mon esprit… Est-ce qu'Alice avait prémédité toute cette soirée? Il fallait probablement que je la remercie, mais en même temps j'avais tellement peur de ce qui pourrait se passer! Je décidais d'abord de me diriger à l'endroit d'où provenait cette envoutante musique. Je retrouvais sans mal sa pièce et voyais Edward en train de jouer sur son piano.

Il ne me vit pas arriver et je restais un instant appuyée au chambranle de la porte à écouter, lorsqu'il passa à un autre morceau je m'avançais vers lui et quand il m'aperçu, il me fit son sourire en coin, mon sourire! Il se déplaça sur son banc pour me faire une petite place. Je m'assis doucement à ses côtés et déposais ma tête sur son épaule, dans cette position je pu profiter du spectacle musical que m'offrait Edward. En terminant le morceau, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Alors tu as aimé?

-Oui c'était magnifique, merci d'avoir joué pour moi!

-Ce morceau je l'ai écris pour toi. Il me permet de montrer mes sentiments pour toi!

-Oh Edward c'est tellement romantique, tu n'as pas idée comme je t'aime.

-Bella tu es toute ma vie maintenant et rien n'est trop beau pour toi!

-Ed…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase en posant un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime bien plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain! Rien ne me fera changer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

Après quoi il me déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres tremblantes de joie face à ces mots…

-Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre!

On délaissa son piano pour monter à sa chambre, elle était au deuxième étage. Une fois devant sa porte, il me mit un foulard sur mes yeux…

-Mais que fais-tu?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une surprise… Avances et ne triches pas.

Je m'accrochais à sa main, de peur de trébucher sur quelque chose, nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin dans la pièce et Edward se plaça derrière moi, il me chuchotait des mots doux à mon oreille et je commençais à rougir! Tout à coup je le senti défaire le foulard.

-Tu es prête?

-Ou… oui.

Je sentis la soie délicate lentement glisser sur mon visage et ce que je vis me fit frissonner… La pièce était magnifique, très loin de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer un jour.

Il y avait un chemin de pétales de roses qui se dirigeait jusqu'au lit, sur celui-ci les pétales étaient disposées en forme de cœur et pour agrémenter le tout, il y avait des bougies un peu partout, l'ambiance de la pièce était parfaite et je ne pu réprimer l'envie naissante qui montait de mon bas ventre.

-Oh mon dieu…

-Qu'y a-t-il, ça ne te plaît pas?

-Oh non, c'est bien plus que ça… C'est magnifique!

A ces mots je me retournais pour lui faire face et je passai mes mains à l'arrière de son cou. Il approcha son visage du mien et je pu lui donner un chaste baiser, mais j'avais envie de plus, bien plus. Mais j'avais aussi un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer! D'un mouvement rapide, il glissa ses mains derrière mes genoux et me pris dans ses bras!

-Puis-je vous amener sur le lit Mlle Swan?

-Oui avec plaisir M. Cullen!

Il me déposa délicatement sur les draps et le contact avec les roses me fit frissonner, quelle douce sensation… Il vint s'allonger à côté de moi et me caressait le bras. Le désir d'aller plus loin avec lui et le souvenir de mes rêves me fit gémir, j'avais envie de sentir ses mains sur mon corps. J'avais envie de donner mon corps à Edward!

-Bella j'ai envie de toi!

Mon dieu c'était impossible de résister… Il m'avait dit ça d'une voix rauque remplie de désir, oui je suis à toi… Je pris appuis sur mon coude pour pouvoir le regarder et je me jetais sur ses lèvres, son contact m'arracha une nouvelle fois un gémissement. Il me caressait le dos alors que nos lèvres dansaient en rythme. Lorsque je commençais à perdre haleine, il embrassa ma mâchoire, jusqu'a mon oreille où il me glissa un "je t'aime", mon cœur eu un sursaut… Dans un mouvement rapide mais doux, il me replaça sur mon dos et pris place au dessus de moi. Il continua ses baisers le long de mon cou et descendit sur le haut de ma poitrine à la limite de ma robe, je me cambrais en réactions de ses caresses. Il aventura ses mains sur mon ventre et me touchait délicatement de ses longs doigts.

Pendant ce temps, j'entrepris de lui déboutonner sa chemise, mes mains tremblaient et j'avais de la peine à effectuer ce geste pourtant si simple, lorsque enfin j'en eu terminé, j'écartais les pans de celle-ci et je pu enfin admirer le torse parfais de mon chéri, oui mon chéri… J'eu un sourire à la pensée de ce mot! J'effleurais de mes doigts ses muscles saillants et je l'entendis soupirer d'aise à se contact. Tout à coup il se débarrassa de son vêtement ce qui me permis d'avoir une meilleures vision de son corps parfais.

Il reprit ses caresses là où il s'était arrêté et entrepris de baisser les bretelles de ma robe, il dégagea le haut de mon corps et admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Apparemment mon sous-vêtement lui plaisait beaucoup à en juger la façon dont il me regardait… Il embrassa mon cou et descendit jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge en léchant le contour de celui-ci. Le feu devenait de plus en plus fort dans mon ventre et je devais me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Ses mains quittèrent mon ventre pour venir à la rencontre de ma poitrine, qu'il frôlait à travers le tissu.

N'y tenant plus je me redressais vivement et le repoussais sur le lit, et j'entrepris de lui lécher son torse, je m'attardais sur ses tétons que je mordillais avec passion. Au moment de reprendre mon souffle je décidais de me débarrasser de ma robe et je me mis à califourchon sur lui, j'eus un hoquet de plaisir en sentant sa virilité au travers de son pantalon… Je repris mes baisers sur son corps, descendant ensuite sur son ventre. Lorsque j'entrepris de défaire sa ceinture, il remonta ma tête jusqu'à la sienne pour m'embrasser passionnément. Nos langues dansaient sensuellement ce qui me procura une vague de plaisir. Soudain Edward me regarda dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sûre Bella? Je ne voudrai pas te forcer…

-Non Edward, j'en ai très envie, aimes-moi!

Je me retrouvais à nouveau sous lui, une de ses jambe entre les miennes, il dégrafât mon soutien-gorge et pris mes seins à pleine main, avant de les titiller de sa langue, il prit ensuite la direction de mon ventre et s'attarda un peu sur celui-ci! D'une douce caresse il me fit écarter les jambes et commença à me toucher à travers mon string, une nouvelle onde de désir me parcouru… D'un geste il écarta celui-ci et se mit à caresser mes lèvres intimes, mon entre s'humidifia encore plus, j'étais prête pour lui, mais lui voulais prendre son temps! Lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche sur mon clitoris, mon corps se cambrait à nouveau, ce qui intensifia mon plaisir, il jouait avec celui-ci, le mordillait, le léchait, je devenais folle, folle de lui! Et quand il introduisit un doigt en moi, j'hurlais son prénom.

-Edward! Viens, viens en moi…

-Oui chérie tout ce que tu veux!

Il se releva pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements restant, lorsque j'aperçu son pénis dressé j'étais béat d'admiration devant lui, je n'allais pas être déçue… Il se replaça entre mes jambes et embrassa à nouveau mes seins, je l'attirais à moi et l'embrassai goulument, lui prouvant tout le désir que j'avais pour lui. Son sexe dressé se trouvait à mon entrée et j'étais impatiente de le sentir en moi.

-Prends-moi Edward, je suis à toi!

A ces mots, il ne pu résister de pénétrer, il glissa en moi très lentement, ce qui permis à mon corps de m'adapter à lui. La sensation qu'il me procura était terriblement intense et mes reins se cambraient pour mieux l'accueillir, il commença son mouvement de va et viens et le feu au fond de mon ventre devenait un brasier, que seul lui pouvait apaiser. Mes mains agrippèrent ses fesses et je lui intimais d'aller plus profond, ce qu'il fit! Je grognais de plaisir et lui intensifiais son mouvement de bassin.

Il était enfin mien et j'étais sienne, à cette pensée je sentis une vague de plaisir et gémissais à nouveau. Je sentais le désir de mon amour monter et je lui intimais d'accélérer, je n'étais pas loin de la jouissance! A chaque coup je sentais mes muscles se resserrer sur sa verge et lorsque je jouis, je criais son nom, lui grognait de plaisir face à ma délivrance et il me rejoignit après quelques coups violents. Il gémit également mon nom et je le sentis se déverser en moi. Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et s'allongea à côté de moi avant de reprendre ses caresses.

-Je t'aime Bella!

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward et je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec toi.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais au paradis et je venais de passer un moment exceptionnel avec mon amour, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant ma rencontre avec Edward. Seul lui provoquait de telle sensations dans mon corps, j'avais trouvé ma raison de vivre!

Ses caresses m'apaisaient et je sentais la fatigue, cette journée avait été longue et très éprouvante, mais je voulais ne pas m'endormir comme ça! Il fallait que je fasse un petit détour par la salle de bain!

-Edward, puis-je utiliser ta salle de bains?

-Oui ma chérie c'est la porte là au fond!

Je me dirigeais devant celle-ci, m'arrêtais une seconde en me demandant ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur… Poussant doucement la porte et allumant en même temps j'ai pu admirer une magnifique pièce faite de marbre blanc, une grande baignoire trônait au milieu. Quel luxe… Dans un coin je repérais la douche et un fauteuil dans l'autre. Sur celui-ci était posé mon sac. Ouf Alice y a pensé! Je prenais une rapide douche et fouillais dans mon sac pour y dégoter ma chemise de nuit, mais elle n'y était pas! Mais à la place une magnifique nuisette en soie rouge. N'ayant pas le choix, je l'enfilais et je rejoignis mon adonis dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçu, je vis des étincelles illuminer son regard, si il avait pu, il m'aurait dévorée! Je n'avais pas atteins le milieu de la pièce qu'il était déjà face à moi pour me contempler. Je rougis face à ce regard persan. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me serra dans ses bras, je sentis rapidement son désir poindre à travers le boxer qu'il avait revêtu! Embrassant chaque partie de mon corps dénudé, je sentis le feu de mon ventre à nouveau attisé. Il nous attira à nouveau sur le lit, mais je prenais la direction des événements. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et embrassais ses tétons tout en ondulant mon bassin. Je sentis son sexe se tendre encore plus sous l'effet des mes caresses. Après quelques baisers je libérais sa verge et la dirigeais à l'entrée de mon vagin, je descendis doucement sur toute sa longueur avant d'entreprendre des gestes beaucoup plus vif et rapides.

Il me regardait faire et apparemment ça lui plaisait, il respirait de plus en plus vite. Il mit sa main sur ma poitrine et pinçait mes tétons à travers ma nuisette, de son autre main il souleva celle-ci et regarda l'endroit où nous étions joint. Il dirigea son pouce vers mon bouton et le massa délicatement. Un cri rauque s'échappa de ma gorge et j'accélérai le mouvement. Je me sentais venir et je voulais jouir en même temps que lui. Il grogna et mes mouvements se firent violents, je le sentis se tendre en même temps que la paroi de mon sexe se resserra autour du sien, nous criâmes en même temps! Il m'attira dans ses bras alors que nos corps tressaillirent encore sous l'effet de nos jouissances.

Il m'embrassa et je m'allongeai à nouveau à côté de lui, ma tête sur son torse. Il me caressait les cheveux et je m'endormis rapidement dans ses bras protecteur. Il était un ange et j'étais au paradis.

* * *

**_Alors, verdict?!_**

**_Si vous avez des envies ou des idées je suis preneuse!_**

* * *


	11. Dur réveil

**_Oui je sais je suis parfaitement impardonnable…Mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers mois et ce jusqu'à la fin ce cette année ! Et avec ça j'ai perdu mon inspiration…_**

**_Je vais essayer de poster des chapitres ma fois un peu plus court mais je crois que c'est mieux que rien._**

**_Je vous adresse mes plus plates excuses et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._**

**_Je veux également vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touchées et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement._**

**_Bref je ne vais pas vous faire languir davantage, voilà la suite._**

**_*****_**

DUR REVEIL

J'émergeai gentiment de mon lourd sommeil et lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux sur la baie vitrée l'espace d'un instant je paniquai, ne sachant plus où je me trouvais, mais mes doux souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à me revenir. Edward… Ahh Edward, d'ailleurs où se trouvait-il ? Personne dans la chambre ni à la salle de bain. Je décidais de me lever et de le chercher, j'enfilai un peignoir et parti à sa recherche.

En arrivant au bas de l'escalier j'entendis du bruit provenir de la cuisine, je m'en approchais et entendis un conversation que je crois ne me regardais pas, mais ma curiosité me poussa à écouter.

- Maman pourquoi l'avez-vous invitée, tout mais pas elle

- Ecoutes Edward elle vient avec sa famille et c'est nos amis, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter !

- Mais tu sais qu'elle va à nouveau me harceler ! Je hais Tanya

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ca ira très bien…

- Non maman….

C'est à ce moment que je décidais de faire mon entrée dans la pièce, car je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, mais qui est-elle ?!?

Edward s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il m'aperçu. Un silence pesant c'était installé entre eux et je décidais de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour. Me répondirent en cœur Edward et Esmé

- Bien dormis ma chérie ? Tu as faim ? Me demanda tendrement Edward

- Un peu

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose Bella, asseyes-toi là et je m'en occupe. Me proposa Esmé.

Je pris place au bout de la table et Edward se mis à côté de moi tout en m'embrassant la joue. Il me gratifia d'un sourire qui cachait son malaise, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner nous regagnâmes la chambre de mon amoureux où je pris le temps de m'habiller correctement. Edward avait le regard perdu par delà la fenêtre et semblait tiraillé par ses pensées. Je décidais de me lancer et m'adressai à lui.

- Edward qu'y a-t-il ?

- Bella faut que je te dise quelque chose

Ou làa en général, ce début de phrase ne laissait pas présager du meilleur !

- Oui. Je t'écoute

Arghhh je n'aime pas ça… Je la sens pas !

- Il a des amis de la famille qui vont venir d'Alaska. Il y a Carmen et Eleazar et leur fille… Tanya !

- Et ?

- Tanya a notre age et elle me cours après depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais céder à ses avances, car je ne ressent rien pour elle, mais elle n'est pas du style a se laisser repousser par qui que ce soit ! Et je n'ai pas envie de la voir essayer d'autres tactites de séduction envers moi. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre…

Aie, aie, aie je sens que je vais passer des sales moments !

- Mais elle va nous voir ensemble et elle devrait comprendre !

- Non justement j'ai peur qu'elle fonce encore plus de rage que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ai réussi de m'avoir.

- Bon ! Et ils arrivent quand ?

- Le week-end prochain.

- Je serai là Edward et nous ferons face ensemble !

- Oui ma douce, je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward et je ne suis pas prêtre de la laisser prendre ma place ! Lorsque je tiens à quelqu'un ou quelque chose je peux devenir une vraie tigresse !!!

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et Edward paraissait beaucoup plus détendu, nous avons également profité de la piscine qui se trouve à la cave. Bon sang cette maison recèle de trésors…

En fin de journée je rentrai chez moi afin de préparer les cours de la semaine. Longue semaine avant le début des hostilités avec Tanya. J'avais hâte de défendre mon territoire.

Aller Tanya je t'attends…

*****

**_Voilà j'attends impatiemment vos impressions et j'essaye de faire un effort pour vous poster la suite au plus vite._**

**_A bientôt_**


End file.
